Tangled
by VitaMit
Summary: Get tangled up in me-- a MitRuMit fic. [shonen-ai] R&R, please and thank you D


Title: Tangled

Disclaimer: I do not own SD. Period.

Pairing(s): MitRu/ RuMit and other possible pairings

A/N: I don't hate Mary Sues and Ocs—I loathe them. I'm doing my best to avoid having these characters in my fic(s), but if I do have them included, they are just minor, _minor_ characters and will not be mentioned after their first appearances.

A/N II: I rant. XD So bear with the loooooong, loooooong chapter.

——

The air was unusually cold and crispy today. The sky however, was shades of gorgeous oceanic blue and light cream, unlike the shadowy and murky-looking sky that made consecutive appearances for the past few weeks.

A white pigeon-like bird soared across the sky, swaying sideways before diving towards the buildings of Shohoku High, a high school in Kanagawa that has a growing reputation for its academic and sporting achievements.

The bird then soared, and finally made its landing on the half- empty third floor corridor of the main school building.

And that little feathered friend caught the eye of a certain third-year basketball player.

Standing cross- armed at the balcony, Mitsui glanced to his side, eyeing the bird.

The bird made a weird hooting sound as its beady eyes looked at him, somewhat acknowledging Mitsui's presence.

In turn, he just managed to blink at the bird.

The bird hooted again, flapping its wings and hopped to the side whenever a student passes by, but none paid attention to it.

It stayed lingering at the corridor, until a group of girls walked out from one of the classrooms, chattering very loudly and animatedly that it made the bird fly out of the corridor almost immediately. Terrified for its dear life.

Mitsui stayed put, but his eyes followed the bird as it flew away, disappearing from his sight.

He shrugged, craning his neck lower and stared at the school grounds silently, waiting…and his attention suddenly went to the group of girls, as they were making more giggly noises.

__

"Sooo…" Mitsui heard a girl drag her words in a girly, high- pitched voice that grated his hearing. "What did you and Amade do after the party? We only saw you shortly after you left with him," She giggled, followed suit by the rest.

A long- haired girl gushed, leaning against the balcony, facing her other friends. Mitsui noticed the long strands of her hair flowing.

"We… well…" She giggled.

"Amade and I kissed,"

The corridor echoed with sounds of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the group.

"That's so great"

"You guys are now official?"

"Kissed by a super cute guy! Oh gosh!"

Upon hearing the bit of information, Mitsui's lips curled into a wide grin. His face was slightly flushed, but the grin on his handsome face remained.

He was beaming. Not simply because of the group's little conversation—he was thinking of something—or someone far more _beautiful_ and _super cute _in the back of his head.

__

Silly, foolish girl, Mitsui thought suddenly, referring to the giggly long- haired girl.

__

Got excited after just one tiny kiss…

He didn't think much afterwards nor did he express his thoughts out loud, just snorted out loud in the air.

The group noticed and winced with disgust, but did nothing.

"… Hey, look…"

Mitsui overheard one of the girls squeak horribly. He glanced sideways to them, and noticed that they were more gushy than they were before, and all of them had red—very red faces that reminded Mitsui of a red locomotive.

"It's him! Oh gosh… he's beautiful… that Rukawa Kaede…"

__

Rukawa…?

Before Mitsui could react or utter anything, he was greeted by a certain tall, raven- haired and blue- eyed basketball player. A somekind of feeling inside of him burst with pleasure and excitement.

"Senpai…"

The lad uttered in a soft, monotonous voice of his.

Mitsui whirled around. He grinned. A grin that was much wider than before.

And he had sparkles in his sapphire eyes.

"Rukawa. Hey,"

The scar- faced guy replied the usual motionless greeting by Rukawa casually, scrutinizing him in the process.

Rukawa too—Mitsui noticed, had warm sparks in those slanted blue eyes of his.

Mitsui stepped closer to him, cocking an eyebrow up in a playful manner. He hissed, "You're late,"

Rukawa looked back at him, his pale face showed hesitance.

"… Un,"

"Let's get going," Mitsui retorted, somehow rather he knew Rukawa was feeling restless being in the 3rd year's corridor.

Blinking, Rukawa gave a nod, causing his dark bangs to cover his eyes.

Mitsui smiled and started walking, Rukawa next to him.

They walked pass the lot of swooning and gushing girls, but paid no heed to them. Mitsui looked at Rukawa at the corner of his eyes. His lips parted to speak.

"So… ready for today's practise?"

Rukawa remained quiet for a while, and gave a nod for an answer.

"Oh, yeah. Me too," Mitsui retorted and nodded.

And they remained (oddly, but reasonably) quiet as they passed across another crowd of swooning and gushing girls, the unearthly school grounds, and another squadron of girls (Mitsui snorted at this), until they finally reached the basketball team's locker room.

A familiar stale, foul- like smell greeted Mitsui just as he pushed the door opened. He sniffed slightly to this, but ignored completely once he's stepped inside.

"Mitsui—Rukawa, oh, there you guys are,"

Mitsui turned to the owner of the voice and beamed. Rukawa gave a polite nod, and walked away, disappearing behind the lockers.

"Hey, Kogure. Not late, are we? Where are the rest?"

Kogure chuckled slightly, his brown eyes dancing. "Of course not. I myself just arrived. And most of the members are all in the gym" He said, pulling a blue coloured shirt down to his upper torso.

"But I need to leave you now…" He stopped halfway, reaching out for his glasses and placed them back on his eyes. He smiled at his former basketball mate.

Mitsui nodded again, he too, smiled. After bidding their laters, the ex- gangster whirled around and walked towards his locker.

Before he could snap his locker open, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, causing him to stir slightly. But he did nothing, knowing the owner of the warm arms.

"Rukawa, someone might see us like this," Mitsui retorted, lolling his head to Rukawa. His eyes scanned around—but he knew—obviously there was no one else in the locker room.

"The door's closed," Rukawa uttered quickly in a stubborn- like manner, burying his head into Mitsui's shoulder. Mitsui could feel the ends of his hair prickling against his cheek.

"Rukawa…"

"… I missed you…" Rukawa whispered softly, tightening his arms around Mitsui.

Mitsui heaved a sigh.

__

Of course you did, Mitsui thought silently in the back of his mind. _How could you not miss me—I am your partner after all—your beloved._

And you are my partner—my beloved.

Mitsui's lips curved into a smile. Turning around, he faced the pale- faced Rukawa. His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Of course you did," He said in his most nonchalant voice, repeating the exact words he had thought of before. That caused Rukawa to frown slightly.

Mitsui loved teasing his partner, but upon realising that Rukawa was getting slightly annoyed by him, Mitsui chuckled. He dug his fingers in Rukawa's hair, leaning—and gave the kitsune a warm kiss on the lips.

Rukawa, without hesitance, replied the kiss wholeheartedly, exploring the warm cavern of Mitsui's mouth..

Mitsui could feel Rukawa's tongue flicking hungrily in his mouth, and he did the same, until the older blue- eyed broke the short, but intimate kiss.

"My—aren't you aggressive today—and not _here_, for god's sake," Mitsui breathed for air, gasping.

The taller partner looked at the scar- faced, unblinking. He glared.

"I told you I missed you," He said coldly, lips pursing into an unnoticeable pout.

"I know, I know," His lips curved into a smile as he reached his fingers out to brush Rukawa's dark bangs from his face. The kitsune's icy eyes melted in an instant. He buried his head into Mitsui's shoulder again, somehow seeking for a little bit of pampering.

"I missed you too," Mitsui finally confessed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, running his fingers on the back of the taller one.

Rukawa snuggled his head against Mitsui's for a moment before pulling back slowly. His slanted eyes locked onto Mitsui's.

He parted his lips to utter something, but failed to do so. On his second attempt, he managed to whisper to his beloved.

"Senpai…"

"Hmm…?"

"THE TENSAI IS LATE! GETROFF THE—ehh—what are two you doing?"

The two of them leaped from each other once the redhead teammate burst in. They remained put in a distance, with Mitsui looking at Sakuragi's clueless expression. Rukawa lowered his head in silence.

Sakuragi then cocked his eyebrow up, pointing his index finger back and forth from Mitsui to Rukawa.

"What—I thought I—eh—were you guys—?"

"What?" Mitsui growled at Sakuragi, finally snapping his locker open and started to undress his school uniform.

Rukawa, with his head still lowered, disappeared behind the lockers again.

But before the Self-proclaimed genius Sakuragi could speak, he was neck- threatened by Akagi, who was standing inches away from the redhead.

"Oou… Gori! Get your gorilla fingers off—my neck," Sakuragi hissed softly, causing the captain's mouth to twitch.

"Sakuragi! What are you still doing here and not changed? Do you want me to punish you and forbid you to practice today?" Akagi's voice echoed through the locker room. "And what do you mean by 'gorilla fingers'?"

"Oo—ouch! Not the tensai's head!"

And what matters after that, wasn't a concern to Mitsui. He just sneered everytime Sakuragi screamed in pain, and resumed on changing into his sports attire. Slipping his knee guard on to his left thigh, he stood straight, flicked his hair and walked towards the door casually.

"Idiot," Mitsui stuck his tongue out to Sakuragi and strolled out, not bothered to argue with the redhead. Rukawa trailed his senior/ beloved from behind. Glancing at Sakuragi, he muttered a stony "do' ahou," for interrupting his moment with Mitsui earlier and stepped out, leaving the redhead to holler a string of curses to the fox. (He later stopped as Akagi gave a whack on the head)

As he made his way towards the gym, Mitsui glanced behind and noticed Rukawa was silently following him in a distance away. Mitsui stopped his tracks, allowing the kitsune catch up him and resumed his tracks with the taller player next to him.

Mitsui eyed Rukawa at the corner with his eye—somehow he had this feeling he wanted to ravish his love right there at that precise moment—but he was old and rational enough not to make a fool of himself and more importantly, Rukawa.

Mitsui knew that once the both of them are 'out' in the public, he would not risk himself to be caught caressing or kissing Rukawa. They would, however, take chances and slip into the closet or an empty class whenever there are open chances to… well, ravish each other up. (and mind you—the locker room _was_ empty)

After all, that's what they have been doing ever since they 'realised' they were an official couple (as in their likeness towards each other)—which was exactly four weeks ago.

__

Four weeks… huh? Mitsui asked himself in astonishment. He himself was rather impressed that they had managed to survive being with each other for that length of time.

__

Well… let's just hope this will last-

Mitsui paused, now looking full-faced at Rukawa.

Forever—because I'd hate to leave him. And simply because I'd hate to leave this warm… fluttery feeling I'm experiencing right now.

The kitsune caught Mitsui's eyes, staring back at him motionlessly.

But then, to Mitsui's surprise—a small smile curved on his thin, peachy lips.

Mitsui grinned; and somehow that little reaction Rukawa made had gained a whole lot more meaningful and contentment in his life.

He made a mental note to _thank_ the sapphire- eyed boy by ravishing him amorously later.

——

Should I continue… or not?

Special thanks to **oriquey** for beta-ing. 


End file.
